There are different kinds of known equipment spaces either situated outdoors or indoors. An equipment space is a closed space restricted by walls and can include (e.g., comprise) a door in order to allow entrance into the equipment space. The equipment space can be for example, a room, a container, a cabinet or a casing including different kinds of electric equipment for example, frequency converters or motor drives. Environmental factors and the use of the electric equipment in the equipment space can result in a high humidity in the air in the equipment space and the air humidity can condensate into water. The air humidity in equipment spaces can be managed in different active ways for example, by air dryers, which condensate the humidity in the air into water. The air dryers can, depending on the environmental factors, condensate many decilitres of water from the air per day. This water has to be removed from the equipment space in a reliable manner.
The equipment space can include a water container into which the water from the air dryer is lead. The water container can then be emptied manually in accordance with a certain service program. It is also possible that the water is lead from the water container or directly from the air dryer out of the equipment space with a hose through an opening in a wall of the equipment space. The opening could be arranged in the floor of the equipment space. Condense water would then be collected by the floor and led through said opening in the floor out from the equipment space.
There are, however, problems such as in equipment spaces positioned outdoors when water is lead out of the equipment space with a hose or through an outlet opening in a wall of the equipment space. There is a risk that moulds and/or funguses will begin to grow in the outlet of the hose or in the outlet opening in the wall. There is also a risk that insects will penetrate into the equipment space and accumulate in the outlet opening. Based on the above, the skilled artisan would recognize that the water removal route should be properly maintained, which can include testing at regular intervals and cleaning when appropriate.
There is thus a need for an arrangement for removing water from an equipment space where the above mentioned problems have been eliminated.